Cake Is Better Burned 4: The Grand Galloping Disaster
by Drop The Act. Put On A Smile
Summary: In this series, Cake Mix, our unlikely protagonist goes through a series of unfortunate events. That YOU decide! He can fail at romance, job interviews, small things, or even world shattering events! In this episode, Cake, accompanied by Spike, go with the girls to The Grand Galloping Gala. Things aren't going to end well. Rated T for... Teeness?


**Cake is Better Burned: The Grand Galloping Disaster**

**Is a parody of The Best Night Ever. In this episode, Cake and Spike finally have a chance to hang out together. Will they actually have time to, or will Cake's minor (Major) obsession get in the way?**

**As usual, important stuff in the bottom.**

**-THIS IS A LINE!-**

"Oh Celestia… I'm going to be sick…" Cake says, as he lies on the ground. His face currently green.

"Why's that? Ooh! Are you nervous about dancing?!" Pinkie Pie asks, jumping on a trampoline placed just outside of Rarity's Boutique.

"Dancing?! I can care less about that! It's the ponies that're going to be there! I'm not good with strangers man!" Cake says dramatically covering his eyes in fright.

Pinkie Pie rolled her eyes from her jumping position. "Silly, you met us with no problems!" She says, sticking her tongue out.

"Well, you guys are simple! Those ponies are, like, all fancy and stuff!" Cake shouts, removing his hooves from his face to stare at the pink earth pony.

"Rarity is fancy too, sugarcube. Ya had no problems with her either." Applejack says, trotting to the group.

"Well… Shut up!" Cake answers stupidly.

"Heheh. Sure thing, Cake." Applejack says with a light grin on her face.

"Still hate you." Cake muttered under his breath, eliciting another chuckle from the cowmare.

**About an hour of waiting later.**

"Ahh!" Pinkie screams, still jumping on the trampoline.

How she has so much stamina?

I don't even know.

"I… can't… believe… the Grand… Galloping… Gala… is… tonight!" She shouts, in between jumps.

Cake?

He fell asleep where he was laying down.

"Pinkie! Please stop shouting, I'm trying to concentrate." Twilight says, she arrived quickly after Fluttershy did.

Twilight turned back to the apple, concentrating… just like she said.

"Pinkie Pie! Stop that right now! It's time to prepare for the Gala, and I refu… Cake! Wake up! You're getting dirt all over your fur!" Rarity shouts, leaving her Boutique.

"Gah-" Cake snorts "-mom! I'm up! I'm up!" He says, blinking rapidly.

"I am not your mother, now get off of the ground please." Rarity says sternly, giving a small glare to Cake as he doesn't move.

"What's the point? We're just gonna get cleaned after this anyway… Fluttershy already bought out the Spa for the next few hours. Least, that's what she told us." Cake says, turning Rarity's attention to Fluttershy.

The pegasus shrank back a little. "Is this true, Fluttershy?" Rarity asks, giving the mare a confused glance.

Fluttershy nodded a little. "Um… Yes. See?" She says, pulling out a receipt.

Rarity uses her magic to levitate the small sheet of paper towards her so she can read it.

Indeed, it was a receipt.

But, that's not important right now.

"Cake! Get up!" Rarity shouts, the sleeping stallion jumping awake again.

"Ok! Ok! I'm up!" Cake says in reply, getting on his hooves.

"Will you all stop shouting!" Twilight screams at Cake and Rarity.

The two looked at her, Cake raised an eyebrow, while Rarity simply looks at her with an unamused stare. "Fine, no need to shout Twilight." Cake says, raising his hooves in defense.

"How un-lady like. A mare, to shout like that." Rarity says, whipping her hair a bit.

Twilight just groaned. "Now. I'm ready to perform the spell. Fluttershy? Did you bring your friends?" Twilight asked, anger replaced with confusion.

Fluttershy jumps a bit at the sudden role change, but walks up to Twilight. "Oh. Yes. Will they be safe Twilight?" She asks, lowering her head to let four white mice to crawl out of her mane.

"You have my word." Twilight says sincerely, a small smile on her face.

Twilight gathers up magic in her horn and casts a spell on the little mice.

Poof.

"Oh. My. Celestia." Cake says, as he stares at the mouse-horses. He then suddenly bursts into a bout of laughter.

Twilight raises and eyebrow. "What's so funny Cake?" She asks innocently.

"Bahahahaha!" Was his answer. He soon falls to the ground, clenching his sides in laughter-pains.

Twilight huffs a bit, before turning back to Flutershy. "Anyway, Fluttershy. They'll be mice again at midnight. So there's no need to worry." She says confidently.

Fluttershy gives a small nod, while Cake still lies on the ground laughing.

A few seconds later, Opalescence, Rarity's cat, sees the mouse-horses and grins evilly.

"Mroar!" She lets out as she hops onto one of the mouse-horses back, causing them all to scatter and run about.

Fluttershy's eyes widen in surprise. "Opalescence, no!" She shouts, to no avail. The cat, and the mouse-horses were gone.

"Wait! Come back!" Twilight shouts as well, she then lowers her head. "Those horses were supposed to pull our carriage. How will we get to the Gala?" She adds, dejectedly.

"Oh no. Whatever shall we do." Rarity says sarcastically. Giving Twilight a 'are you kidding me' look.

"Cake, come with me, darling." She adds, causing Cake to stop his laughter-fit and get back on his hooves. "Heheh. Sure thing dude." He says, still laughing slightly.

She, along with Cake, walk up to another tannish-orange stallion by the name of Caramel Apple.

"Um… Ahem. Excuse me. Uh, would you mi-" Rarity starts, just to get interrupted by Cake.

"Hey man, wanna help me pull a giant apple?" He asks, somewhat stupidly.

Rarity gives off a guffaw as Caramel gives off a quick 'sure'.

Twilight, whom watches this play out, gives both Cake and Rarity a sheepish grin. "Oh. Yeah… right." She says with a dry chuckle at the end.

**Timeskip (Pretend to listen to the whole theme song.)**

"So… how long do ya think we have to wait out here?" Cake asks a jumpy looking Spike.

"I dunno. They just said to wait." Was Spike's only answer.

Not like it helped much.

Cake gives off a sigh of boredom and turns to the door, giving it a loud knock. "Come on man! Let us in. It's boring not talking to _anypony_." He says, causing a 'hey!' from Spike.

"Sure thing Cake!" Rainbow Dash says from the other side. Only to hear a little rustling and a thud against the door.

"Heavens, no! We're getting dressed!" Rarity is heard shouting from the other side as well.

"Come on! I see you guys naked pretty much every day!" Cake shouts, a stern glare planted to the door.

Rarity gives a loud moan, before a click is heard coming from the door.

It opens, revealing an annoyed Rarity, a slightly laughing Applejack, and a towled-up Rainbow Dash.

"Ugh! Such an immature way to put it." Rarity says, giving a glare to Cake, whom let it slide past him.

"Don't care." Was the only thing he said in response.

Spike walks past the arguing couple, and towards Twilight. He reaches her, as her head is in… that thing… that does that other thing to your hair. "I still can't believe we're going to be at Canterlot tonight. Our home town, Twilight! And the best part is, we all get to hang out together all night long!" Spike says, a happy grin forming on his face as he balances on his tail.

Rainbow Dash perks her head in the conversation. "Um. I don't know, Spike." She said, casting an awkward glance in his direction.

As well as Rarity. "We'll just have to see." She said from a corner, combing over her already combed over mane.

Then Applejack. "We're gonna be… ergh… a mite busy." She says, trying to keep Pinkie's mane down.

The pink mare burst from her sitting postion, her mane going back to the wildstyle-everywhere look. "Busy having fun!" She finishes for Applejack.

Spike was about to give a pout, before he heard the last pony, minus Fluttershy, in the room speak up. "Eh. Sure. I got like… nothing to do there in the first place." Cake says, walking up the little dragon.

Twilight gives off a polite smile and begins to speak. "Don't worry Spike, I'm pretty sure we'll all spend some time together at some point." She says, giving the baby dragon a nuzzle.

When did she get out of… that thing?

Spike does another bounce on his tail, now that he was at least spending time with another dude for once. "Great!" He says excitedly.

**Scene Change (And one incredibly long pause later)**

"'Cause I planned out my insider's tour of Canterlot. I've gotta shot Rarity the crown jewel, and Applejack the Princess's golden apple tree. Pinkie, we gotta go to my favorite donut shop. Cake? You and me man. We have to see the royal kitchen!" Spike says excitedly, chatter coming from inside of the apple carriage.

Cake, from his position looked back at Spike. "Kitchen? Why would we go there? Wait… do. They. Have. Cake." He said, his mouth beginning to water.

"Hay yeah they do! They have the greatest cakes in all of Equestria!' Spike exclaimed, a bright smile on his face.

"Let's get moving!" Spike added with a whip of the reins.

Caramel looked back at Spike with a glare. "Excuse me?! Why… If you weren't friends with my neighbor Rarity-" He began, as yet another interruption comes from Cake.

"You know you just threatened a kid right? Cheap move man." Cake says, shaking his head.

Caramel paled as he thought of this revelation.

"Exactly." Cake says with a smile.

A few minutes later, both Cake and Caramel came to a halt, meaning they were outside of Canterlot Castle.

The door to the carriage opens, revealing six elegant mares.

Well. As elegant as a mare can get.

Anywho!

"Wow! You all look… amazing!" Spike shouted, hopping once more on his tail in surprise.

Cake looked back.

And his jaw dropped.

Applejack and Rarity giggled at his wordless reaction, and made their way forward along with Twilight and the rest.

Twilight began speaking to the group, a smile clear as day on her face.

"I can't believe we're finally here! With all that we've imagined, the reality of this is sure to make this… The Best Night Ever!" She said.

"Ooh! She said it! She said it!" Cake laughed out.

"Said what?" Pinkie Pie asked, tilting her head.

"The episode's name." Cake exclaimed rather excitedly.

"Oooh. Ok!"

**Song! (Pretty much no details, only lyrics. When Cake sings, is pretty much the only time so you can **_**think**_** of what he is doing during the song, you can just skip this if you want also. I don't mind)**

_At the Gala_

_At the Gala_

_At the Gala, in the garden_

_I'm going to see them all_

_All the creatures_

_I'll befriend them at the Gala_

_At the Gala_

_All the birdies_

_And the critters_

_They will love me big and small_

_We'll become good friends forever_

_Right here at the Gala!_

_All our dreams will come true_

_Right here at the Gala_

_At the Gala_

_At the Gala (It's amazing)_

_I will sell them (Better hurry)_

_All my appletastic treats (Yummy yummy)_

_Hungry ponies (They'll be snacking)_

_They will buy them (Bring your money)_

_Caramel apples, apple sweets (Gimme some)_

_And I'll earn a lot of money_

_For the Apple family!_

_All our dreams and our hopes from not until hereafter_

_All that we've been wishing for will happen at the Gala_

_At the Gala_

_At the Gala_

_All the royals_

_They will meet fair Rarity_

_They will see I'm just as regal at the Gala_

_At the Gala_

_I will find him_

_My Prince Charming_

_And how gallant he will be_

_He will treat me like a lady_

_Tonight at the Gala!_

_At the Gala_

Suddenly, the music and singing stops as Rarity takes a glance at Cake.

"Um, Cake, darling? It's your turn." Rarity states, the stallion casting her an annoyed stare.

"Do I have to? I mean, I seriously think it's more of your guy's thing." He said, the entire group of ponies behind him stopping as he stopped talking.

Rarity raised an eyebrow.

"Ugh… fine." He continued walking, giving a 'clearing up my throat' cough.

He opens his mouth and:

_At the Gala_

_In the kitchen_

_I think I'll probably be_

_I really don't like singing_

_But Rarity is making me (Oh hush now!)_

_I won't be alone though_

_I'll be with someone that I like_

_A littler friend or bro-o_

_A baby dragon named Spike! (Yeah!)_

_I guess it won't be so bad_

_Here at the Gala!_

"Can I be done now. Rainbow Da-" Cake began, but was interrupted by an annoyed sigh from Rarity, and Rainbow Dash immediately beginning her part of the song.

_Been dreamin'_

_I've been waitin'_

_To fly with those great ponies_

_The Wonderbolts, their daring tricks_

_Spinning round and having kicks_

_Perform for crowds of thousands_

_They'll shower us with diamonds_

_The Wonderbolts will see me right here at the Gala!_

_All that we've longed for_

_All we've dreamed_

_Our happy ever after_

_Finally will all come true_

_Right here at the Grand Gala_

_At the Gala_

_I am here at the Grand Gala_

_For it is the best party_

_But the one thing it was missing was a pony named Pinkie_

_For I am the best at parties, all the ponies will agree_

_Ponies playing_

_Ponies dancing_

_With me_

_At the Grand Gala!_

_Happiness and laughter at the Gala_

_At the Gala_

_At the Gala (At the Gala)_

_With the Princess (With the Princess)_

_Is where I'm going to be (She will be)_

_We will talk all about magic, and what I've learned and seen (She will see)_

_It is going to be so special_

_As she takes time just for me (This will be the best night ever! (Ooh they said it! (Hush, Cake.)))_

_Into the Gala we must go_

_We're ready now, we're all aglow_

_Into the Gala, let's go in and have the best night ever (Oo- (Cake!))_

_Into the Gala, now's the time_

_We're ready and we look divine!_

_Into the Gala_

_Meet new friends_

_Into the Gala_

_Find my Prince_

_Into the Gala_

_I have no idea!_

_Prove I'm great_

_As a Wonderbolt is_

_To meet!_

_To sell!_

_To find!_

_To prove!_

_To whoop!_

_To talk!_

Once again, the music stops as Cake so daringly, skips his part. He looks at all the faces he was getting. "What?"

"Cake…" Rarity said dangerously.

"Fine. To do… stuff." He said lamely, not even in tune.

"Cake. In _song_." She added, glaring at the tan stallion.

_To do stuff!_

Cake finished the last part just as Spike slid on his knees into the entrance room. "Yeah! This _is_ going to be the best night ever-" He began and stopped, waiting for Cake to do his usual thing.

"Can't do it right now man, Rarity put me on a leash." Cake said, walking up to him, along with the girls.

"So, do, please continue with… whatever it was you were doing." Rarity said from behind Cake, giving said stallion a small glare.

"Oh. Ok! You know why? Cause we're all gonna spend time at the Gala to-" The girls just upped and left the two boys standing there.

"-gether… or not." Spike said sadly, and received a pat on the back from Cake.

"Let's go raid the kitchen." Cake says simply. A confused stare from Spike was all he got in return.

**-THIS IS A LINE!-**

**What'd ya think so far? Like it? Hate it? I really don't care. Anyhow, I'm going to give you all a minor spoiler for next episode. We all know 'A Canterlot Wedding' right? Let's just say, Cake will be burned, and I'm not talking about the wedding cake.**

**Anyway, tell me what you think, and if you have any requests!**


End file.
